thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Luna Sunkin
Name: '''Luna Sunkin '''Age: '''15 '''District: '''0 (6) '''Gender: female Personality: '''Luna is a happy-go-lucky, funny girl who loves to make people laugh. She can be a bit clumsy at times, and stutters when shy or embarrassed. She tries to loom on the bright side of everything, and sometimes, it isn’t possible. '''Weapons: '''Spear and Throwing Knifes '''Backstory: '''Luna is the middle child of 7, having 3 younger siblings and 3 older siblings. Things aren’t always smooth in the house, with her mother and father constantly fighting. One of her younger sister’s was bullied horribly, and that resulted in her cutting and trying to commit suicide, and it failed. One of her older brothers ran away from home, and her best friend offered for Luna to move in with her to get away from all the drama, but, Luna, wanting to stay with her family, declined. The oldest sibling in the family, Opalia, had to take care of them, with their parents fighting about the smallest of things. Opalia was nice, but extremely bossy, it was hard to have free time with her telling you what to do the whole time. That led Luna and her younger brother, only a year younger than her, to come up with a plan, and, a few days later, the plan went into action. But, it failed when Opalia stopped walking to talk to someone, and the large, bowling ball that was only supposed to come flying in on the best angel possible so it’ll look like it kills her, but only hits her lightly, hit her smack bang in the center of the head, killing her. Luna, and her brother where shunned, and kicked out of their house, so it was their job to take care of one another and try to get food, and with this, they grew closer, like best friends. They lived like that for a while, until the reaping, where both magically got reaped. '''Appearance: >> 'Strength: '''Accuracy '''Weakness: '''Hand-To-Hand Combat '''Allies: '''Yes, With her brother, and the Weaker Tributes or Nice Tributes Games Alicerosewright's 121st Hunger Games Alliance: Gaara Ryughan (5M), ''Star Sunkin (6M), ''Rebekah Ure (8F), Trent Greer (12M), ''Crimson Typhoon (13M) '' ''Placing: 17th/26th Kills: Two, Nick Machlachlan and Trent Geer These games were quite interesting, since Luna had pretty much lost her mind in the bloodbath, when she killed Nick Machlachlan as he charged at her brother. She rarely spoke even when her alliance mates tried their hardest to make her laught, but there was one time when she and her brother collected herbs and cocoa and nobody understood why until she said: "Cocoa leaves, seeds, fruit and bark can be used to treat anxiety, fever, fatigue and coughs. With extensive skills in natural medicine, it can be turned into a treatment for kidney stones, cuts and burns. If made into chocolate, polyphenols in the chocolate can help prevent heart disease if eaten in the right quantity." Luna's last day was the day of the feast. She had stayed with her brother until she had saw Trent and had seen him as a threat to her brother, her instincs kicked in and she ran after him. She had then attacked and sent a knife into his chest. As he died he clung onto Luna as he fell into the water below them, sending her down with him like a weight, drowing her and killing her, leaving her brother and family forever. PumPumPumpkin :3's The Rejuvination Games Alliance: TBD Placing: TBD Kills: TBD INFO GOES HERE WiressFan21's The 437th Hunger Games Alliance: Star Sunkin and Later Blanc "Blanket" Bonaparte Placing; I know for a fact she wasn't in the final five, but other than that her placing is unknown. These games were cancelled due to the writer leaving, thought several weeks later he came back. It was stated that Luna and Blanc "Blanket" Bonaparte allied, thought Blanc had killed Star without Luna knowing and Luna had killed his lover Lulu Glades. After the two found out they killed each other. ANIME FACECLAIM: Mizuki Misawa Theme Song 3000 Lightyears/ A Place Called Home by Mica Javier Category:Blue-Ribbonz Tributes Category:15 year olds Category:District 0 Category:District 6 Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped